


Dreamscape (Freddy Krueger x Reader)

by Angel_13



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_13/pseuds/Angel_13
Summary: *Balance. Everything must have balance in order to thrive. Life and Death, Light and Dark, Dreams and Nightmares. Everything has an opposite and neither can truly live without the other.*On her sweet 16th birthday, (y/n) (y/l/n), discovered she had an amazing new talent, she could control the dream world. Now three years have passed and (y/n) has discovered something dark and dangerous lurking in the dream realm, one that is determined to catch her in his claws and take the dream world for himself. Will (y/n)'s power be enough to stop him and save all who enter the dreamscape, including herself, from his menacing claws?
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Reader, reader/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Pandora's ... Door?

With a tired sigh, I gently pushed the hotel door ajar and stumbled through with my luggage, which thankfully I didn't have much of, and proceeded to crash face down on to the bed. As I flipped myself on to my back I couldn't stop myself from wondering, 'Why did my engine have to give out in this middle-of-nowhere town? ' Sighing once more, I mustered enough energy to get off the bed and get myself cleaned up. After finishing, I tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn as I mimicked my actions from my arrival. Except that this time once I landed I rolled over to one side, snuggling in to the pillows, and fell fast asleep.

As my (e/c) eyes fluttered open I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips as my body being gently caressed by the sea scented breeze that calmly danced around me. Giggling softly as my smile widened, I soon found myself sprinting off down the grassy path leading through the trees, leaping and dodging any obstacles along the way. Finally I came to a stop near the edge of the cliff that overlooked the beautiful turquoise sea. Panting slightly, I sat on the edge of the cliff and let my legs dangle over the side as I watched the foam tipped turquoise waves crash against the rocks and the blonde beach below me. As I sat there enjoying the view, the wind grew stronger and tussled my (h/l) (h/c) hair around. Just as a look of confusion settled on my features, a sudden clap of thunder shook me from my thoughts, making me jump a little as a small gasp escaped my parted lips. To my surprise, I noticed dark grey clouds forming on the horizon, filling the sky a lot faster then possible in the waking world. As I watched my world darken, a strange sensation alerted me to an unknown presence, someone or something had found their way into my dreams and, if they were the ones doing this, then their powers must be a lot stronger than mine. After quickly getting back on my feet, I closed my eyes and willed my dream to take me to where the presence originated, wanting to see who or what I was dealing with. When I reopened my eyes, I found myself standing at the edge of a clearing in the very heart of the forest. Cautiously I moved towards the center of the clearing, then I turned in a 360 looking for the source of the dark energy I was sensing. Finally my eyes noticed what appeared to be and old, rusted metal door, oddly placed between two trees. I approached the door slowly, unsure of what it was doing in the middle of a forest. Once I reached the door, the storm that had been brewing this whole time let itself go in a torrent of rain, lightning and thunder. Startled, and now drenched, I jumped back a little. However my curiosity got the best of me and I reached for the door again. Hesitant, I hovered my hand over the handle, a little too long it seemed, and the trees beside the door burst into flame. Unsure if the burning trees were meant to be taken as either a warning or something else, I jumped again only this time my hand gripped the handle and yanked the door open as I jumped. The second the door was open a rush of dark energy flowed passed me with such force that it knocked me down to the ground. As the energy swirled around me, my dreamscape began to change into something entirely different. I watched in bewilderment as the grass beneath me hardened and changed into an old metal floor and the trees were replaced by what looked like old boilers and rusty chains. As the scene before me finished changing, I could feel myself beginning to awaken. The last thing I saw was a menacing shadow creeping closer and an echo of dark, sinister laughter rang in my ears.

I gasped awake, bolting upright in the process, my hands gripping the sheets. After I realized what just happened was no more than a dream, I lay back down attempting to regulate my breathing. As I lay there my mind drifted back to what happened, 'Did I just release some type of boogieman into the dream realm? ' Yawning, I sat back up and ran a hand through my hair only to find it dripping wet. Confused I removed my hand and quickly got out of the bed, looking up to see if there was a leak. 'Nope, no leak. So how did my hair get wet?' As I headed for the bathroom, I noticed it wasn't just my hair that somehow got wet, my pajamas were sticking to my body like I'd gone swimming in them.

After I got cleaned up and was finishing towel drying my hair I realized what might have caused my hair and clothes to be wet, it rained in my dream. 'But dreams can't effect reality... can they?' With a shake of my head, I pushed that thought to very back of my mind, and focused on what was currently important, breakfast.


	2. Springwood, Ohio

Upon entering the motel dining area, my stomach gurgled impatiently at the smell of my favorite breakfast food, (f/b). It was then I realized just how empty it was. Asides from myself there were easily less than a dozen people in the room, odd. I suppose the town of Springwood, Ohio must not get a lot of tourists. Shrugging it off I went to the buffet table and filled my plate, grabbed a drink and found a seat with a view of the TV. As I ate, the local news caught my attention with an urgent live broadcast about the mutilated body of a ten-year-old girl that her parents had found draped across the child's blood-soaked bed earlier this morning. I paused mid-bite as my brows furrowed together as I struggled to listen to the reporter, unfortunately, the only bit of information I could clearly make out was that the child's house was located on Elm Street. I tore my eyes from the screen as I tried to recall the street address of the motel I was at, my eyes widening in a sudden realization, the motel sat at the end corner of the business side of Elm street. I glanced back up at the screen just in time to see the photo of the little girl. She would have grown up to be a beautiful young woman with chocolate brown eyes, flawless tan skin, and silky jet black hair. As I sat there studying the picture a disturbing thought occurred to me and I really hope I'm not right because if that girl was killed by the thing I set free last night then her blood, her death, would be on my hands.

After finishing the small bit of breakfast I had left on my plate, I got up, cleared off my table and went up to the front desk to ask for a map. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long and not only did the receptionist hand me a map of Springwood but also a Tourist's Guide to Springwood, Ohio brochure. I thanked her and all but sprinted back to my room to do a little research on the town, specifically anything involving Elm street.

~Time Skip~

I was now laying on my back staring up at the plain cream ceiling, my mind spinning with countless questions whose answers only roused more questions. It's only been a few hours after I started digging into the town's seemingly normal history and everything I found that might hold answers was either deleted, blacked out or had become an Error! page or page not found. I closed my eyes against the building tension in my skull before deciding that it might prove more useful if I went out and explored a bit, and while I'm exploring I could have lunch at the diner I read was somewhere nearby. 

I got off the bed and grabbed what I needed then headed out. I started by just wondering down Elm street, most of what I saw there were homes and a few businesses nothing more or out of the ordinary from there I continued down various streets, but everywhere I went it seemed fairly normal. My walk to the diner was more of the same, nothing strange.

While I was sitting in a booth at the diner waiting for my order, I watched as a few people about my age walked in, again normal. As I watched them pass me to get to a booth further back I noticed there was in fact something off about them. They seemed perplexed about something, granted it could have been just because of the news this morning but it seemed like there was something else that was bothering them. As soon as they sat down they immediately started a very hushed conversation about something, and my curiosity was peaked. I turned my head to face out the window while keeping my ear on them and watching them from the corner of my eye. As I watched and listened I noticed that they were talking about something they had done and their past coming back for revenge, but they were quite certain that they had handled him, I didn't catch a name so I didn't fully understand. It was then I was pulled from my thoughts by my food being placed on the table, and I didn't give their conversation a second thought while I ate.

As I finished my lunch, one of the young men who had been apart of the group I'd been watching came over and sat in front of me, apparently I wasn't as discreet as I thought. At first he was quiet, he just sat there watching me and I watched him, taking in his appearance. He was handsome, lightly tanned skin, not like fake tan but like he'd been at the beach a lot, striking forest green eyes that held concern as well as fear and dirty blond hair that had a bit of a wave to it.

"I don't want to frighten you or anything but if you're just passing through, I'd highly suggest that you get out of town as soon as possible. For your safety. " he said, worry lacing his hushed voice.

"I wish I could but I had car trouble when I got to town and I have to wait for it to get fixed before I can be on my way." I said calmly, despite my nervousness at the fact that a stranger from a strange town had just politely told me to get out. "By the way, what's your name?"

"James Riverton, yours?"

"(y/f/n) (y/l/n)."


End file.
